


Sue Me

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, but it pays off for once, how does justin have a job, justin is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings





	Sue Me

“I’m being sued because I saved someone’s life?”  
“You’re being sued because you went against their parents’ direct wishes.”  
“Because their parents are selfish bastards! I'm a doctor, if I can save your life I am duty bound to do so.”  
“Unless the patient doesn’t consent, or in this case, the parents.”

“Horse shit!” Justin twisted himself round and flounced out the room with childlike levels of drama, white coat catching in the air caused by his twist as he stomped out the room. Justin had a very strong opinion on parents. He hated them. His own had been an absolute flaming pile of shit, and every single parent he’d ever seen had just gotten in his damn way, asking pointless questions about treatments and forcing him to try to explain complex procedures and drugs to people who hadn’t even graduated college. Surely the scrubs and the fucking coat made it very clear to these cretins that he was, in fact, much smarter than them; and that his main goal was keeping people alive. He also hated Jehovah’s witnesses, which is what these parents who happened to be suing him (well, the hospital) happened to be. Justin swung himself round the door frame of the on-call room; thankfully there was no one in there. He let himself pace for a moment; he was the cause of many a lawsuit and he was beginning to think it was an elaborate joke. Justin turned himself and took his frustration out on the wall; which won the battle. He continued to pace then, clutching his now sore hand; he didn’t know what to do with the pent-up aggression, he had nobody to violently assault with words and his shift didn’t end for another 5 hours. It was exactly 8 minutes after this incident that his pager went off, and Justin had never been more grateful for disease in his life. 

Justin didn’t actually have time to make any sarcastic remarks; one of the more…unhinged patients had decided to pull his IVs and attack another; resulting in a rather sudden need for staff. “I ain’t puttin’ um back in my arm, they hurt and that PRICK keeps staring at me!” the unhinged patient- Justin had dubbed him tetchy Tim, was screaming at the collective of nurses trying to control him. He wasn’t mentally ill, he was just a dick. Justin could relate to that. Justin moved one of the nurses out the way and stepped into tetchy Tims line of vision. “Get back in the bed jackass. You’re here because you have a host of disgusting diseases, that frankly I shouldn’t even be made to treat since you’re stupid enough to catch them, what 6 times? Come on man, wear a fucking condom and stop fucking cheap hookers and we won’t have to keep hooking you up to that IV you hate so much. And before you even bother responding- yes, I can speak to you like this. I'm a doctor, I'm paid to stop you dying, not to read you a bedtime story and make sure you feel all snuggly and happy. Now get BACK in the fucking bed and stop scaring my nurses or so help me GOD I will find a justifiable medical reason to shove a tube up your urethra.” Justin finished his rant, feeling slightly better now that he’d insulted someone. Tetchy Tim was not expecting the backlash, patients tend to think they can walk all over doctors but Justin was not a taker of bullshit and this occasionally worked to everyone else’s advantage. Tim sat back down on the bed, arms folded and glaring at Justin. “Good. Hate me a little now don’t you? I don’t care. You put a hand on another patient, or anyone else again and I will personally throw you out of this building. Do you understand me?” Tim continued to glare, but gave a small nod. “Wonderful, now someone put his IVs back in, and find a room for the poor guy he attacked so he doesn’t have to look at him.” Justin turned himself round, exiting the room now that he was no longer required. 

“You’re kind of a hero right now.” Elliot stated, flopping onto the sofa in the staff room beside Justin; who was half way through a bag of crisps. “Why?” he asked, raising a brow at his partner and tilting the packet to him; Elliot took one, answering before eating it “The patient who attacked Mr. Hills” Justin kept his brow raised for a moment, before registering and giving a shrug “Don’t care. Hospital is getting sued because of me again.” Justin provided; as a conversation change more than anything else, besides Elliot's voice was so soft it tended to make bad news sound much gentler. “Is it because of those Jehovah’s witnesses because that was fucking ridiculous.” Justin nodded, smirking at Elliot's equal disgust. “Yeah. Bad enough they fucking interrupt my dinner, now they're trying to suck money out of a hospital. Who sues a hospital anyway?! I save your kids life and you fucking sue me because I gave him someone else’s blood? What do you want me to do? Let him die so you can sue me for not doing my job properly?” Elliot nodded “You’re so underappreciated.” He replied, not a shred of sarcasm in his voice; a talent of his. Justin looked a little surprised at his response “I am, aren’t I?” He kept the packet tilted to Elliot as he took the opportunity to look at him. He looked drained. “Is your hand okay?” Elliot nodded down at Justin's hand; it didn’t look horrific, but it was red and looked pretty angry. Nothing that wouldn’t go down in a few days on its own. “Fine.” Elliot took a handful of the crisps and leant back on the sofa. “Alright.” He took a long exhale, enjoying the moment of stillness. Unlike Justin, who was very much hated throughout the hospital, Elliot was eager and popular, and had an inability to say no which often left him overworked. It was one of the reasons Justin kept an eye on him. He didn’t do anything about it, he just observed to see how far Elliot could be pushed, and of course to see if anyone in particular was pushing him too hard. Justin glanced at his watch “17 minutes then I can leave.” Elliot gave a small, but tired smile. “I finish at 2.” Justin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment “I know, I checked.” Elliot let out a laugh through his nose “Of course you did.”


End file.
